3 cheers 4 sweet revenge and 1 for freaky friends
by Ai-Kyung-Wei
Summary: A MCR story Meelix realises how weird and freaky her friend is and gets involved with the people she dreams of...a companion to three cheers for sweet revenge and one for badluck..rated M for naughty words and spazzed up teenage problems...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there people actually reading this.....I hope this is actually any good..........and this is a companion sorta story for ****TiLlyLoVeSMcR story three cheers for sweet revenge and one for bad luck...so go check it out....**

* * *

In the awfully quiet town of Glahoogle a teenage girl of about 15 was dancing and singing around the edge of the fountain. To be honest the girl was wondering where the fuck everyone was but she didn't care she had her iPod and every single MCR song to listen to so she was happy but she couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that she had forgot something extremely important.

"Ohhhhh fuck...." she exclaimed rather loudly it seemed to the empty streets.

See after five minutes of careful thinking she realised that she had in fact forgotten today was the day the My Chem were playing the Glahoogle Hippodrome and she was now running to see if she could catch anything.

When she arrived they had finished and all she got was a glance at their tour driving off into the sunset.

"Awww shucks" she said and kicked a can lying on the road.

MEELIX'S POV

"Damn" I thought "how the hell did I forget MCR were in town! Damn it I'm just an idiot!"

Meelix Evamara Albrina Stump, the largest idiot in the world and also the girl with the weirdest name in the world.....I don't what drugs they gave my mum when she was giving birth but they obviously weren't right because she called me Meelix! It sounds like the cat food for god's sake!

Well I may aswell tell you 'bout myself whilst I'm here.

Hi I'm Meelix but you can call me Me. I am 4ft 9 to be exact; I have long browny blonde hair with blue streaks in and a love for rock music. See I don't have many friends, actually I have two: Evie and Mason I did think about calling them but then I realised that they'd been at the concert so I couldn't say I'd forgotten. Sweet nibblets I am such a fucktard! They both thought I'm still returning from my holiday and that I don't get in till tomorrow morning.........I need a good smack in the head...hmm ohh look a wall!

Damn that wall hurt... I think it was granite... oh well I think I'll ring Moley well I don't only have two friends cause I also have my boyfriend. Moley isn't his real name it's his nickname his real name I Meldon but he prefers Moley so that's what people call him.... back on topic I will call him.

"Hello you have reached the answer phone of Moley. If you're important then leave a message and if you're called Meelix you're dumped. Bye!"

I just dropped the phone in shock...

5 hours later....

When I got home I just sat down on my bed and listened to MCR. I don't know why he dumped me or why he would tell me that way but I'm not going to dwell so I may aswell get on with my life...ahhh I will text Mason!

**TO: MASON FROM: MEELIX**

**Hey girl you'll never guess what Moley did........HE DUMPED ME OVER AN ANSWER PHONE MESSAGE!!!!!!! I AM IN COMPLETE AND UTTER SHOCK LIKE ARGGHHHH SHOCK AND LIKE ARGGHHH IM GONNA STALK YOU AND KILL YOU SHOCK!!!!!! LYLXX**

**TO: MEELIX FROM: MASON**

**ZOMG WAT A DICK I CANT BELIEVES HIM! IWILL B RITE OVA HUNNY BUNNY! WE CAN EAT ICECREAM AND WATCH REALLY CORNY HORROR MOVIES! LYLXX**

**TO: MASON FROM: MEELIX**

**I CAN'T WAIT :D SEE YOU IN 10 MINS GOTTA GET ROOM SORTED FOR ME + U AND GET FOOD MADE :D LYLXX**

YAY Masons coming over. See that is why she is one of my best friends because it don't matter what problem it is she's there. See I love Evie and all but she has got alot of her own shit happening so much she don't get chance to do much comforting because it's you comforting her soo its just good having Mason as a BFFL! Ohh yeah I better go get some food cooking...what should we eat?

I heard the doorbell go so I rushed to let Mason in. At my house my parents are never home, they both travel for work so most days they are in different areas or even different country's soo I never see them but it really is good 'cause there isn't nobody saying don't do this don't do that or no this no that but I do have to work to keep myself, I have to shop for food and cook for myself and clean up after myself but it is good and I like it.

As soon as I opened the door I was pulled into a massive bone-squelching hug by my over 6ft tall friend.

"Hunny bunny snufflekins are you okay?!"

"Mason..."

"Yes..."

"WHAT THE FRICKING HELL WAS THAT!!!"

"Umm...me being kind..!" she answered with a shrug

"Okay that was weird so never ever do that again and come on in through to the kitchen I'm making tacos!" I said. I love tacos there so yummy I could eat them 24/7 but I don't, I could but I don't.

"Ohh tacos!"

After we ate our tacos, which were extremely yummy by the way, we sat down and watched Nightmare Before Christmas, whilst munching on blueberry muffins and skittles.

"Im just going to use the loo." Mason said before leaving the room after the movie was finished. Hmmmm what should we watch next?

I heard a shout of "who wants ICE CREAM!!!!!" And turned to see Mason holding a massive 5 litre tub of Ben and Jerry's and two spoons

"Well I certainly do!" I replied with a smile so we sat and watched The Orphanage eating fuck loads of ice cream!

When we finished watching movies we just sat in my room and listened to music talking.

"Me I got a question"

"Yeah..."

"How come your home...you were meant to arrive tomorrow morning?"

"I may have got dates wrong when I told you....."

"You idiot" mason said with a smile and we talked late into the night about random things like how annoying and plastic Girls Aloud and The Saturdays are and how excited we are for the new MCR album till we finally fell asleep.

* * *

review if you liked it and if you are reading this you do have to read the other story else it wont make sense when cool stuff happens...ohh and check out You Put The Hate In My Hearts storys as she rocks :D and there cool :D and Tilly rocks too :D


	2. Chapter 2

HEY THERE :D I DONT OWN OR KNOW MCR IN ANYWAY CEPT HOW EVERY OTHER FAN KNOWS THEM BUT I AM USING THEM AS MY LITTLE PUPPETS OF EVILNESS!

* * *

Meelix's POV

The next morning Mason and I were just watching Kerrang! When it suddenly went on to K! News.  
"Sorry for interrupting the brilliance we call Madina Lake, but we have just received information that many people may find utterly shocking....Mindless Self Indulgence Bassist and wife of Gerard Way Lindsey Ballato-Way and My Chemical Romance rhythm guitarist's wife Jamia Iero have been killed in a head on collision in the U.S. At the moment many people are  
grieving the loss of them and we send our condolences to their family's....that's it until 12pm."  
Mason and I just sat there with jaws hanging...

3 hours later....  
I heard the door open and close and then my mum walked in with a massive suitcase and just said "what the fuck is wrong with you two?" and carried on walking.

Another 2 hours later...  
The smell of cake stopped the shock:  
"God that smells so good ...What is it?" asked Mason  
"My mum's famous aftershock cake; she makes it every time something really mind shaking happens soo I don't go bad...." I replied thinking about how much I've eaten that cake. "Let's go get a slice..."  
After eating the cake we just sat on the floor again in our duvets, thinking about how weird it is that Gerard and Frank are now widowers... and how we haven't seen Evie in a while.  
After trying to get hold of Evie, we were told by her mum that she wasn't there and she'd left them, for they don't know how long, but she was with adults and was safe, but we were still a little shocked by that too so we just ate more cake...  
"If we eat anymore of this cake we will be so fat we won't fit through the door!" Mason said after her fifth slice.  
"Says the girl that could be a cat walk model 'cause she's so skinny!" I said finishing my own fifth slice.

A quick time-lapse of I don't know how long...  
After Mason went home a couple days ago I became bored; I dint know what to do so I thought I'd drive over to Evie's even if she wasn't there. So I got in my car and started her up, yes it is a her I called her Sapphire 'cause she's meant to be that blue colour, but isn't really, and the  
radio came on...

"I lived alone  
my mind was blank  
I needed time to think to get the memories from my mind

what did I see?  
Could I believe?  
That what I saw that night was real and not just fantasy

Just what I saw  
in my old dreams  
were they  
reflections of my warped mind staring back at me?

'Cause in my dreams  
it's always there  
the evil face that twists my mind and brings me to despair

Night was black  
was no use holding back  
'Cause I just had to see  
was someone watching me  
In the mist  
dark figures move and twist  
was all this for real  
or just some kind of hell  
6-6-6 the Number of the Beast  
Hell and fire was spawned to be released

Torches blazed and  
sacred chants were phrased  
as they start to cry  
hands held to the sky  
In the night  
the fires are burning bright  
the ritual has begun  
Satan's work is done  
6-6-6 the Number of the Beast  
Sacrifice is going on tonight

This can't go on  
I must inform the law  
Can this still be real  
or just some crazy dream?  
but I feel drawn  
towards the chanting hordes  
seem to mesmerise...can't avoid their eyes  
6-6-6 the Number of the Beast  
6-6-6 the one for you and me

I'm coming back  
I will return  
And I'll possess your body  
and I'll make you burn  
I'll have the fire  
I'll have the force  
I'll have the power  
to make my evil take its course"

"That was Iron Maiden- Number of the Beast"  
By the time the song had finished I was sat in Evies driveway pondering what to do.  
After ten minutes of sitting in the car I decided to just knock on the door.  
Evie's mum answered.  
"Hello Meelix dear... I'm afraid that I'm still not sure where Evie is, but you can come in if you like?"  
I couldn't turn down the face of Mrs Tirard so I said yes.  
We were just sitting there when we heard the door open and close.  
"Wait a minute dear I'll just see who it is..."  
After sitting there for a couple minutes Mrs Tirard came back and said it was Evie and that she was expecting me in her room so I went and knocked on her door and went in and... OMFB GERARD WAY AND FRANK IERO WERE SITTING ON HER BED! Keep the squeal in Meelix KEEP IT IN!  
Few fan girl moment over....  
Then Evie launched into this massive story and I was like *blink repeatedly* O.O and every time I tried to talk she cut me off and went into something else. When she finally stopped all I wanted to say was  
"Hey you know Mason?"  
"Yeah, oh my god I haven't seen her in ages, well, a while but it feels like ages!"  
"I saw her the other day and I said about us meeting up when you got back and she was thrilled, how does that sound?"

"Brilliant!"

"Great I'll ring her now!"  
"Don't say anything about these guys though, they are only really here to help me with my sister and I don't want a big fuss about them. I need their help not their fame."  
"okay, I won't, and I'm shocked after what you told me about your sister I think we should keep it secret, it's not something you want to broadcast really,"  
"Your right, I only told you because you are my best friend in the world. Best not to tell someone something as shocking as this over the phone, I think it is best in person too."

"Okay."

So I rang her and she was sooo excited that Evie had finally returned and said she would be there as soon as physically possible.  
Evie and Mason talked for a while, Evie was just telling her what was going on really, so I sat there and watched Frank and Gee. I couldn't help but notice the stares Evie and Gee gave each other every once in a while. I will get that eventually... I went on to study Frank. I couldn't help but notice how cute and child like he looked when he was sitting on Evie's beanbag. To be honest I don't think that he was really in the room with us he looked very out of it. He really could use some of my mum's cake right now because he's definitely in shock!  
After she was finished explaining to Mason she sent me and Mason to the shops to get snacks.

In the local Spar  
"What should we get?" I asked Mason  
"I don't know? Skittles, twizzlers, randoms, galaxy, kinder eggs... ummm how about four of everything?" she answered  
I quickly counted the money I had on me and then said "yeah let's do that!" so we picked up a basket and loaded full of sugary goodness!  
When we walked home, we both had two bags full of sweets each!  
"I swear we will never eat all this!"  
"Yeah of course we will!"  
"Well you can't have too much as you're not allowed too much sugar!"  
Mason reprimanded in a motherly tone  
"Stop being my mum I will have as much sugar as I want!" I said and stuck  
my tongue out at her and ran...

* * *

and if you dont get it OMFB means OH MY FRANKING BOB! :D thanks for reading and please review :D


	3. Chapter 3

Meelix's POV

When me and Mason returned to the Tirard household we walked upstairs to hear Velene and Frank talking about living in America.

We knocked on Evie's door and we heard a huff and then Gerard opened the door so me and Mason went in and dumped all the sweets on the bed and Evie called for Frank whilst she explained to us about her sister and her moving to the states.

I could feel the smile slowly slipping when I thought about Evie leaving and me never seeing her again and then I realised how unfair it is that she would be living with the person I've always looked up to and been amazed by so the jealousy started to shine through.

Evie looked at us then dragged Gerard outside... We sat there for about five minutes so I said to Mason

"Do you think their sucking face out there?"

And she just laughed until the door was thrown open by a very happy Evie. Actually happy is an understatement, more like absolutely crazy mental high on crack sort of happy, she was jumping up and down and clapping like no tomorrow! She was mental!

Then she shouted really quickly "Do you want to come live with me in America, Gerard says the shed is massive, please please please??!!"

To say I was scared of her right now wouldn't be right, more like petrified.

And then I was just like "Wooooo! YESH PLEASE! That would be amazing!"

I know I can go my parents wouldn't care they would just be like sure fine I don't care and then I'll be in AMERICA!

* * *

sorry its short but review!!!!! PLEASE JUST REVIEW THE GOD DAMN STORY PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! seee I said please TWICE!!


	4. Chapter 4

It took us a couple days to gather our shit and then we left for the states. As soon as we got there we ran to the shed and started deciding on decorations and stuff we would need because we thought it needed a total remake! We claimed our spots and started walking to the house. I heard a giggle beside me.

"What you laughing at Mase?" I said giving her a funny look.

"Look through the window!!" she said.

I looked and saw Evie and Gee full on frontal snogging. "Ahh I need bleach!! BLEEAAACHHH!!!!!" I said whilst mock falling on the floor and dying. Mase just stood and laughed at me.

"Way to be obvious much!" was all she muttered as we reached the door.

The door opened and Evie dragged us to the sofa, Gee sat with her arm around as if waiting for a response. He leant in and kissed her but that was child's play compared to what we just endured.

"Guys" Evie said clearing her throat "we've got something to tell you"

"You're going out" I said

"Yeah we know" added Mason

"May I ask how?" asked Evie

"We were coming out of the shed and we saw you through the window" said Mase as I shivered at the memories.

"So, what...what do you think? You know I mean, umm, what...does...it.....bother you?" Gerard mumbled.

"No, not really we're happy for you," Mason said

"You gonna give me a hug?" Evie said to us.

We got into a massive, but extremely awkward group hug which only got more awkward when it broke. Evie looked at Gee and spaced out.

"Oh holy mother of Jesus fucking Christ!" I said, slapping my forehead.

Mason giggled because not even my loud swearing snapped her out of her retardedness.

After a few moments Evie returned to the room.

"We have a great plan for a slight redecoration of the shed; if that's okay with you, want to come and see?"

"Yeah sure, c'mon gee." Evie said with a grin.

"I'll follow you guys, I'll just finish the coffees" gee replied.

"It won't take a minute; I don't like my coffee too hot anyway." Evie smiled. She looked scarily happy even though that wasn't a bad thing it was creepy!

"Uhh, okay then" gee smiled at her and followed us out to the shed.

**there you go Ava no need to commit suicide now! its short as fuck and all but i think your the only person who reads my shit these days...and it has not snowed :( but its rained! it always fucking rains :( gahh i want snow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

And in the end they all decided to go live in Yemen but on the plane journey there a psychopath broke out of his hidden straight jacket and massacred them all and then blew the plane up so they all died.

BECAUSE THIS STORY WAS CRAP! I SOUND LIKE A THREE YEAR OLD! I READ MY OWN STORY AND THOUGHT THIS IS SHIT! SO BLEH! ITS JUST SO STEREOTYPICAL AND SO CONFORMATIVE TO THE 'IM AN EMO I HATE MY LIFE' SORT OF STORY SO THIS IS THE END!


End file.
